Talk:(You Drive Me) Crazy/@comment-25129459-20141203032458
I feel as if now is the time I give my honest opinion relating on a few things that have been bothering me regarding certain characters. If you don't agree more power to you but, I would just like to get my point across. Now with a character like Miles a few of you have seen what I have to say about him. While yes I said those things and they did reflect those feelings in the moment that is not entirely it. I do have positive feelings towards Miles don't get me wrong. I just don't like how his actions are so easily justified. Now understand what people say regarding his situation at home. Don't even think I'll downplay his situation. That would be wrong and disrespectful of me just as a person. But, I do believe that I have an idea of what's going on with Miles. While yes all of the "Diagnosis" that you have given can be considered accurate. I find that to be as accurate as typing in headache on Web MD and thinking you have Yellow Fever. This is my opinon I believe that Miles his extremely co-dependant. Due to the lack of love and companionship he recieves from home he feels the need to latch onto someone so he won't feel alone. I like Miles for that character flaw. People feel like this all the time and it's completely relateable. But, at the same time I also understand that just having a mental illness doesn't give him a free pass. While I understand that he's troubled and needs help. That doesn't justify one's actions yet for another individual who's gone through their own equal yet different set of pain in completely hypocritical. Now onto Zig. I'm going to guess how many of you stopped reading. But, here me out please. I know that I've gone over this situation many times but I just want to adress it one more. When it comes to Zig I feel he's just as broken as Miles just differently. If you think back to Cam's death and how they all reacted to it, Zig was violent and angry and guilty for obvious reasons. Now you can see well he's moved on and you know what you're probably right. But, not because he doesn't care; but because unlike Maya he had to deal with his own form of grief alone. If you think back his only friends at the time were Tori, Tristan, and Maya. Maya was the only one who truly forgave him for everything. At the time Maya was his only true friend who was suffering as much, scratch that more than he was. And when Tori left and Tristan and Maya were gone he was alone. Unlike Maya he couldn't afford help. He dealt with it alone. He forced himself to accept what he had done and move on. While unlike Maya who continually bottled up her emotions. I feel like being in the gang and seeing Maya again brought up old positive and negative feelings. To see the girl you cared for seemingly happy as if nothing happened whily you were left allow to wallow in your guilt. To Zig it seemed unfair. While I won't defend his actions which were deplorable, I'll say aren't they similar to Miles yet only a little different. Both being alone. Having to deal with their own problems. While Miles pulled them close. Zig pushed them away. I just want people to see they are two sides of the same coin. Neither side is bad or good. I just wanted to get that off my chest. Sorry for the essay though. Got a little word happy.